1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LED package includes a substrate, an LED die arranged on the substrate, a reflective cup formed around the LED die and an encapsulation formed on the substrate to cover the LED die. However, due to that there are usually gaps remained between the substrate and the reflective cup, moisture and dust can easily infiltrate into the LED package through the gaps, thereby leading to poor reliability and short service life of the LED package.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package which can overcome the above shortcomings.